Clockwork's Son
by The Anime Cat-502
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION sorry just I give up on this story. PM me if you want it and know how I can give it to you.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. All O own is my O.C. Thanos the name is a derivation of Thanatos the Greek God of Death. Hades is the Greek God of the Underworld.

Clockwork's P.O.V.

I always knew my son was the Ghost of Death. I decided against telling him, instead I told him he was the Keeper of the Hourglasses. I knew something fragile in his mind would break. I tried to keep him hidden from the Observants but when they found him they knew right away. I told them not to tell him and that I would at the opportune moment. Since then they have been pushing me.

Hope you liked it if not leave a surgestion. But don't be hating its not helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. All I own is my O.C. Thanos the name is a derivation of Thanatos the Greek God of Death. Hades is the Greek God of the Underworld.

Thanos P.O.V.

I enjoy watching the Hourglasses like 10% of the time. It's kinda a bore, it's a never-ending cycle an empty Hourglass fills with sand and becomes labeled while others empty if sand a begin to glow green. There are three different Hourglasses that have and odd greenish glow with white spinning rings around them. My father says they are the Hourglasses of Halfa. He tells me they are half human half ghost. The Hourglasses are the key to the spirit's memory or life they are not to be messed with or it could cause a rift in time. I pick up an Hourglass for a Halfa, it's marked "Daniel "Danny" Fenton/ Danny Phantom". I put it back and turn around and find myself gazing into my father's crimson eyes.

"Thanos, I've told you-" Clockwork begins.

"Not to mess with the Hourglasses, I know." I interrupt.

His gaze softens, " I just don't want you to mess with time."

My father is the Master of Time his lair is in the Past, Present, and Future. He works for those nosy Observants. He says they see time like a parade going by but he sees it from an aerial view.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. All I own is my O.C. Thanos the name is a derivation of Thanatos the Greek God of Death. Hades is the Greek God of the Underworld.

Clockwork's P.O.V.

Imagine my surprise when I cheek on my son and he's holding an Hourglass. It's kinda scary, I've told him not to mess with the Hourglasses. I begin to fuss but it's useless with his young mind.

"Hey, Thanos, why don't you take tonight?" I suggest. He sighs and floats down the hall to his room and shuts the door behind him.

Thanos's P.O.V.

I sigh I didn't do any thing but pick it up. Just my luck my father just so happens to float around the corner! I float down the hall to my room and the door behind me. I pull back my long black sleeve on my robe. A small blackish gray flame forms in the palm of my hand. I couldn't help but become mesmerized by the flame that danced in my hand. That left me thinking what else can I do? I lit the candles before the flame sputter out.

Sorry about the short chapters and the late update. I'm a massive procrastinator, sorry just am. Oh BTW each one of my stories start on paper, so I kinda got writers block and ended up staring a blank paper.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. All I own is my O.C. Thanos the name is a derivation of Thanatos the Greek God of Death. Hades is the Greek God of the Underworld.

Clockwork's P.O.V.

I shake my head. The tower runs on theses souls these memories. Yes it's locked in time but like a clock the hands are the Observants I'm the base but the power behind it is those Hourglasses. Sometimes I question my thoughts in giving the boy such a great responsibility. I look over and the Hourglass that Thanos picked up began to buzz and shake. The rings began to spin faster and fast the glow became brighter. I double tap it to see what's going on and I don't like what I see. I race off into the main room and there I have a more clear view it's Dark Dan but I thought he was in the Fenton thermos over-

The thermos it was lying on the ground a large split across the side how had I not noticed? Oh this is bad, not this is terrible! Oh I'm such an idiot for not noticing I let out the Ghost Zone's worst fear. I quick float down the hall to Thanos' room and phase through the door.

"This is urgant come quickly!" I say. He stares at me for a second before following me. Together we race off to the Observants lair.

"So what is this all about?" Thanos ask.

"I'll explain when we get there." I say hastily.

We fly the rest of the way in silence. Apron arrival we phase through the roof, the Observants lay defeated scatterEd across the ground we cheek the containment areas it's empty and there's glass everywhere.

Thanos's P.O.V.

One moment I was in my room and the next I'm in the Observants lair scanning the halls. At the end of one hall I see a pair of brown eyes glowing back at me in the dark.

"Hello?" I ask cautiously. The figure is silent and just continues to stare. I float closer and realize the figure is beginning to quiver.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." I try to calm what ever it is. The eyes narrow.

"That's what they all say." it replies. From the voice I believe its a girl.

I begin to float towards the girl but she begins to back up but stops I think she hit a wall.

Her aura begins to light up and I see her more clearly. It is a girl, she has on a silver mask, a brown tank top and skirt, silver boots, plus one think I certainly haven't seen many ghost with wings. She had silvery wings. From the way she looked she was scared backed up against a wall.

Hey I know it's been a long time since I updated but here's the fourth chapter. If you like crossovers I would suggest looking at my most recent story DPmeets PJ. Leave a comment.


End file.
